


Online Stalking

by kookaburrito



Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Online Romance, Stalking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookaburrito/pseuds/kookaburrito
Summary: When Rachel's new love interest dumps her, she is heartbroken. Kurt takes the matter in his own hands, to find out who would be cruel enough to hurt Rachel or dumb enough to date her in the first place. Online stalking ensues...





	

Kurt will never forget that evening. Rachel came stumbling home, already crying hysterically when she slammed the door shut behind her. After a whole hour of fruitless consoling, Kurt was forced to take out his hidden chocolate chip ice cream that he kept especially for emergencies and forcefully feed it to her until she was feeling even a tad bit better.

Of course it was about a boy. Kurt would roll his eyes if Rachel weren’t so seriously upset. 

It started like it always does, with the casting for a musical. Rachel has been ecstatic to play Ariel to a dashing Prince Eric, and a big romance was blossoming between them offstage too, at least according to her. They rehearsed almost every day, and then usually had dinner together with the other members of the cast, but Prince Eric would always sit next to her, and sometimes would even sneakily put a hand on her thigh. Rachel described him as “dreamy” and unconsciously batted her eyelashes every time she mentioned him to Kurt. The guy always smiled at her, complimented her hair and kissed her a little too deep for it to be just stage kisses. 

When he did not show up for rehearsal one day because of the flu, Rachel decided it was time to visit him at his apartment and settle the matters between them in stone. Instead, she found out she was unwanted there, as Prince Eric was already being taken good care of by none other than his girlfriend. Said girlfriend looked like a model and had the same dead expression on her face as most models do, when Rachel handed her the lovingly assembled care package and rushed away with tears brimming in her eyes. 

Rachel has never been this embarrassed, humiliated and heartbroken in her entire life (her words). 

“Ice cream exists for cases just like this,” Kurt said, and indulged in a few spoonfuls himself (he had every right to).

When Rachel dozed off from stress and exhaustion next to him on the couch, Kurt took out his phone and put a name into the Facebook search system. He was guided by a vague sense of vengeance, but mostly curiosity.

‘Wow, that is truly Prince Eric material,’ he whistled to himself, as he scrolled down Blaine Anderson’s Facebook profile.

* * *

The next morning when Kurt prepared a nutritious vegan breakfast for Rachel and waited for her to get ready, he accidentally pressed the ‘back’ button on his phone and returned to Blaine Anderson’s profile. There was a new post on his page: the guy had a big bright smile on the picture, and there was an uplifting message of support with lots of exclamation marks. He wished everyone an amazing day. Kurt raised his eyebrow judgingly.

Rachel came storming in that very second, and she looked determined and tough. She started chatting with Kurt about the rent and the groceries, not a hint to the fact that yesterday she was choking up tears because of a heartbreak or ate half a pint of his chocolate chip ice cream (which belonged to Kurt exclusively and wasn’t even vegan). Well, Kurt was not one to mention the boy. On the other hand, he was relieved and even a little bit proud to see Rachel ready to face a new day.

However, after she devoured her granola bars and dairy-free yogurt without even a “thank you”, leaving the dishes to Kurt as always, Kurt felt like he needed to let out at least one snarky remark.

“Blaine surely doesn’t look heartbroken,” he interjected in the middle of the one-sided Rachel-based conversation, when Rachel was already putting on her coat.

“Who? Sorry Kurt, I gotta go now honey, I’ll be late for rehearsals.”

“Okay, break a leg.”

“Call you later!”

When the door closed behind her, Kurt returned his attention to the phone and saw an impeccably smiling Blaine Anderson staring at him.

“God, Rachel has her pluses, but why would you even consider dating her?” he asked Blaine’s profile picture in irritation. He could swear that Blaine smiled even brighter.

* * *

There was a link to Instagram on Blaine Anderson’s Facebook page.

Kurt had a lot of time to browse the Internet as he commuted to university.

These two facts led Kurt to explore the inner mind of the fool who agreed to play with Rachel Berry’s heart, as he sat stalking the dreamy boy during his hour-long subway ride.

Prince Eric’s Instagram aesthetic was pleasing. He had a lot of bowties and liked showing them off. Also he was fond of sweets, particularly cronuts. He liked New York. He often took selfies with a blond guy with weird lips or an Asian girl with poor fashion skills.

Blaine’s fashion skills were not particularly good either, however Kurt found himself more and more willing to accept the fact that polos existed and they could even look good on someone like Blaine. Also this guy had a lot of Capri pants that showed off his ankles and colorful socks. Kurt noted down all this information particularly well in his mind, and was surprised to find out that weirdly, the grandpa style this guy was rocking suited him well.

Kurt could not scroll by a candid post-work out photo from the gym. The caption said “Boxing out my stress! I hope you guys have found some healthy ways to deal with your daily troubles! Have a nice day and pay attention to your emotional health!”. The emojis that followed were also of the same level of excitement.

Kurt smirked judgingly at that, as he did when he saw any supportive pictures and messages on Blaine’s profiles. This double-faced bastard messes with women any way he wants to, and then pretends to be a nice guy.

However, on the inside Kurt felt a tiny crumble of doubt and was afraid to admit that maybe this guy was actually, genuinely _nice_. 

* * *

A few days after that during his ride home, Kurt stumbled on Blaine’s Vine account.

Oh god.

The countless revines of sleepy puppies and kittens were definitely in this guy’s style. Also recipes of cupcakes and pretty stacks of waffles with honey dripping off them.

What Kurt wasn’t expecting was the original vines, which were full of singing. Blaine had an amazing voice that could melt hearts. It was no surprise that Rachel could be so hung up on him. He sang little personal self-written songs and dedicated them to his friends, acapella verses of popular songs, Broadway hits and the top forty playlist. He smiled cheerfully in all of those vines and looked like he was having an amazing time singing his heart out. He had almost five hundred subscribers and Kurt estimated that not all of them were acquaintances, but just strangers genuinely drawn to this guy’s voice. Also there were many vines where he played the piano, thoughtfully and beautifully.

Kurt didn’t know that his usual ride home could pass by so fast.

* * *

To lay it all out, Kurt did not have a whole lot of luck in the love department.

If he were to ask Rachel or Elliot or Mercedes or practically anyone of the reasons, they would tell him two words that would explain a lot: “bitter cynic”. Kurt wore this label proudly and, of course, cynically. Someone who did not know him well would say that his heart was made of stone and frozen ice and he would never love.

However, Kurt knew that was just a façade.

The truth was that Kurt was a hopeless romantic. He never met that person who could make his heart flutter and make him go head over heels and do reckless things. He was afraid of how much he could love, how vulnerable he could become for someone who he truly loved. He wanted that feeling more than anything, but was scared of it at the same time.

When he yet again turned down another guy in his ballet class for some superficial reason, Blaine’s honey-hazel eyes suddenly floated by in his mind, but Kurt brushed the vision away.

* * *

A few months into it, Kurt would never admit it.

He was addicted to Blaine Anderson’s social media profiles. Blaine always managed to cheer up his mood, brighten his day. Those messages of support that annoyed Kurt to the core of his being in the beginning, now were something that helped him get through the day. Even if it was a trap of niceness, Kurt did not care. It was uplifting and made him smile.

One night Kurt got a little bit drunk with Elliot and shamelessly followed Blaine on all of his platforms except for Facebook, as Facebook seemed to be too personal even for drunk-Kurt. It was safe to follow Instagram, Vine, Twitter and Tumblr, as Blaine had no idea who he was, and all of his accounts were open to the public. Blaine followed him back on Instagram, and even liked a few of Kurt’s selfies, which made Kurt’s heart flutter a little bit.

Kurt did not filter the likes he put under Blaine’s photos. He was done with the silently stalking part and went into a full ‘we only live once’ phase. He even liked a year old selfie of Blaine, which he considered a really bold statement.

Blaine began leaving emojis and comments like “Wow!”, “Amazing!”, “Where did you get that jacket?” very often on Kurt’s photos, and Kurt appreciated those comments, because his friends never commented on anything. At least Blaine seemed genuinely interested.

When Blaine posted a picture of two tickets to the Broadway show Alladin with the caption “I can show you the world,” Kurt left a comment, which said “Sighing, wanting, offended”. It took a whole lot of wit and courage to post. It was his first comment on Blaine’s anything, and it was huge (at least in Kurt’s mind). Thankfully, Blaine replied immediately, with laughing emojis. 

Just stupid emojis, that made Kurt smile all the way through his skin care routine.

* * *

A couple of days after that, Kurt does not know how, they started messaging.

Blaine asked on Twitter if anyone knew where he could buy a vintage lamp in New York. Kurt replied with five possible addresses of flea markets.

Blaine sent him a personal message with a huge thank you.

It all snowballed from there, and the reality that Blaine was now someone who took ahold of Kurt’s attention almost entirely hit Kurt square in the face.

Kurt knew it was all a huge mistake. He knew the fact that Blaine had a girlfriend who was probably a model. A very female model. He knew that Blaine broke Rachel’s heart. He knew that Blaine was into girls (was he?).

But he just couldn’t help it.

Kurt was grateful that Blaine entered his life, despite the fact that they could never be together.

* * *

They talked all day, in the virtual reality.

Kurt never felt closer to a person. Even though he actually got closer to his phone this way, as he glued it to his hand first thing in the morning and always messaged Blaine at all hours of the day if he had to share something with him, or if he thought that Blaine might send him something.

They shared interests.

Kurt has never met a person who was more compatible with him. Blaine has read all of Kurt’s obscure favorite books, and knew every line to a Broadway musical, could tell which accessory was popular in which year of the last century. Kurt enjoyed talking to Blaine immensely, as he simply understood him in every way.

They talked about anything.

With the anonymity that the cyber space provides, Kurt was able to share his personal childhood stories, his fears, the tales of his bullying and how he got into New York. There was no judgement, no fear. He got to hear Blaine’s stories too. They were sweet, pure and genuine. Kurt treasured the fact that Blaine opened up to him too.

They became friends.

* * *

“I cannot believe I was invited to Carmen Tibideaux famous alumni tea party!”

Rachel was repeating this phrase over and over again throughout the day, as if she needed everyone else to hear it as much as she needed saying it out loud. They just came home from shopping for a dress and already discussed the possible impromptu solos that Rachel could sing if Carmen Tibideaux invited them to sing. Or at least wouldn’t object to it.

When they are settled on the couch, Kurt suddenly remembered a detail and blurted out:

“What are you going to do about Blaine going?”

“Who?”

“Your Prince Eric.”

“How would you know he’s going?”

“I’ve been casually stalking him a little bit over these months, as one does… And he wrote on Facebook that he’s also invited.”

Lie. Blaine straight up told him in a personal message. Rachel did not need to know that.

“What? Kurt, what did you say his name was?”

“Blaine. Blaine Anderson, your Prince Eric,” after a moment of dead silence and staring, Kurt added forcefully, “you said it yourself!”

“No, Kurt. That was Cooper Anderson! Who even is Blaine?”

Horror settles on Kurt’s face. 

“But you said he went to NYADA and…”

“I do not know anyone named Blaine though.”

Kurt spaces out after that and stares at the wall in horror.

He has been stalking a random guy for half a year just to find out he was a completely random stranger. Oh god.

“Care to tell me anything?” Rachel said, and she probably said something before that, but Kurt did not hear her.

“I have to go,” he said, and rushed out of the house, hurriedly draping a scarf over his neck and grabbing his wallet and phone.

* * *

Half an hour later Kurt was sitting at a coffee shop near NYADA.

It was reckless and awful, but he knew that otherwise he would have never had the guts to meet Blaine in person. He rushed out of the door on a whim, in a second, and immediately sent a message to Blaine.

Taking out his phone, he reread it “Hey I thought maybe we could meet at the NY Bean in an hour? I have something to tell you”.

That was definitely very uncharacteristic of him. Also Blaine might be busy, who even meets strangers from the internet on such a short notice? Why on earth has he even suggested such a… Stop. That was why Kurt decided to just take a leap of faith in the first place. Otherwise he would overthink everything and never have the courage to actually meet a boy who has steadily managed to become a part of his daily thoughts for a few months.

Unsurprisingly, Blaine’s reply was completely in character and super flirty “I thought you’d never ask ;)”

Kurt’s nerves were on edge as he clutched at his latte and waited for Blaine to come.

When Blaine actually sat down opposite of him, Kurt jumped up a little. He got so lost in thoughts that the world stopped existing for a few seconds. His brain wanted to get irritated at the fact that he was so uncomposed while meeting Blaine in person, but his heart’s crazy fluttering prevailed. Blaine was _gorgeous._

“Hi, Kurt,” Blaine said with a pleasant smile.

“Hi, this one’s for you,” Kurt gave Blaine his coffee, that he bought beforehand.

“That’s so nice of you, is it a caramel latte? You know me so well!” Blaine blushed a little and Kurt couldn’t help but feel proud of his observance.

“I have to tell you something straight away,” Kurt blurted out the phrase that he prepared carefully.

“Straight away? That has a bad ring to it,” Blaine joked effortlessly, and Kurt’s eyes widened.

Blaine smiled charmingly and Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Oh well,” Kurt rubbed the nape of his neck, “The fact is, I thought you were straight in the beginning, actually. Then I opted for bi. I was hopeful.”

Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from smiling too wide.

* * *

As Kurt told Blaine the story of how he had mistaken Rachel’s fleeting object of interest with Blaine and began to stalk him, Blaine was almost roaring with laughter.

“This is absolutely golden!” he exclaimed every now and then.

“So do you think we could be friends after this? You see how crazy I am. You may need to consider this offer carefully,” Kurt said, praying that Blaine could not feel how hopeful he sounded behind all the joking.

“I think we should be friends, this is a meet chance that would make a great story,” Blaine took a gulp of his coffee, “However, I’m still unsettled by a few details.”

Kurt’s heart dropped. Now Blaine is going to call him out on the fact that he thought all of Blaine’s online activity was just a mask to lure in ladies. He would probably be offended by that, anyone would…

“Yes?”

“You messaged me to arrange a meeting and bought me a cup of coffee, and refuse to call it a date? That’s pretty unsettling,” Blaine was practically battling his eyelashes, flirting shamelessly.

‘Okay, darling, it’s on,’ Kurt thought, mentally rolling up his sleeves.

“Let’s call the second meeting a date then, shall we?” Kurt said with more boldness than he was actually feeling. God, did he really say that? It was definitely his voice, but Kurt never did this… He urged himself to calm down. 

“Wow,” Blaine breathed out almost unnoticed, then composed himself, “Well, now that we cleared that, there is another unsettling thing.”

“Do tell.” Kurt’s stomach was doing backflips. Is it always like this when you are on a date with the most attractive boy in the universe?

“You never added me on Facebook. This fact offends me a lot.”

At that, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

In the end of the day, he not only got a boyfriend, but also another friend on Facebook.


End file.
